Shut up, you wanker
by livvy416
Summary: (Bad at summaries) Breanna Davies is a newly free Juvenile delinquent with a messy past. When she meets the gang at community service will she be able to cope with what's to come? If not will Nathan be able to joke there way out of it? (Nathan OC) I own Breanna and any unknown characters)
1. Beautiful, beautiful cigarettes

I wake up with a groan, opening my eyes to find familiar surroundings, stretching as I go. Ahh, juvenile detention centres, horror for the young criminals of the world. Then it hit me I was getting out today, my eighteenth birthday and I was getting out. I mean I still had a truck-load of community service, but hey I was kind of free. I climb out of the cardboard hard bed and slide on my blue jump suit. I apply my usual modification on it, making it somewhat better looking. I brush my straight brown hair and put it into a messy bun. As if on cue the door jingles as someone unlocks it.

"Right, scum. Grab your shit and meet me at reception," Johnny spits,

"Sir, yes, sir," I mock salute him with a cocky grin.

"Fuck up you prick," He growls, closing the door.

"Love you too, Jo Jo," I call after him. I pack up the small amount of shit I was allowed with me and rush to the reception area. I run into some of my mates heading towards breakfast.

"Later, babes," They chorus each giving me a 'tough' high five.

"To the cigarettes," I shout happily, causing nearly all of them to groan and say a few nasty words.

"I'll visit," I say as I walk away but then say under my breath, "Or not," To be perfectly honest I was only mates with them because I didn't want to be a loner or gang bashed/raped.

I wander up to reception with my usual cheeky smirk in place.

"Hola, wankers. Gonna wish me a happy birthday?" I ask the guys at the front.

"Watch yourself, kid," One of them warns and I grin cheekily at him.

"Oh, I wish I could. It is a good show isn't it?" I say slapping my lightly tanned bum (Not that you could see it). The guy, who was already naturally red, went even redder.

"Anyway, let's get this show on the road." I say rubbing my hands together.

"Change into these. Your Nan dropped them off," I nodded took them from his hands. God, I loved my Nan. A pair of ripped denim mini shorts, my favourite black and gold Stussy Jersey and my white low-cut converses. I trotted over to the gross toilets and slipped them on.

"Now you need to be at the Southmere Community Centre in two hours for your community service. You must attend or you'll go to prison. Real prison, not kid shit. Real prison," My parole officer stated once I was out. I simply nod and he lets me out the door. I feel in my pocket to see if Nan had slipped anything in. Sure enough she had. I was glad my Nan had found me a year ago. I was homeless at that point and she came and found me. Best two months of my life until I was sent to kiddie's prison.

I walk to the dairy and buy some cigarettes and some chips. I then walk to my Nan's. She's at work but I know where the key is. I open it up and walk into the flat, breathing in the musty smells. I missed smells. Back at the fun-killing house it just smelt like B.O and chemicals. I walk into my room to find just as I had left it. Smiling, I lightly apply my make-up and take my hair out of its bun. I go to the bathroom and do my business in well needed peace. I check my phone to see six-month's worth of texts piled up. I forget about the old ones and look at the new ones. What I see makes me want to scream. I put it in my pocket and place my earphones in. I look at the time and slowly saunter towards the Centre.


	2. Little baby Gary's

I puff on my cigarette and rock into the Community Centre. Jennifer Lopez's Same Girl was blasting in my earphones and I nodded my head along. I see a wisp of black curly hair is in the distance so I swagger up to him.

"Why are you here, curly?" I ask and he spins around. I nearly lose myself in his intriguing green eyes.

"Community service, sexy," He smirks,

"Same here, wanker," I say shouldering him out of the way and ticking my name of the list hanging on the wall. I take a good look at the names too.

Kelly Bailey

Simon Bellamy

Alisha Daniels

Breanna Davies

Curtis Donovan

Nathan Young

"That's not very nice, sweetheart," The green eyed dude says in a thick Irish accent, coming up very close behind me.

"It was the way I was raised," I say blowing smoke into his face, I then spin on my heel and head to the locker room. A thick dark man hands me a key,

"Your lockers over there," He says gruffly before I snatch it and walk up to it. Inside is an identical jump suit to the Juvie one but orange. I don't care who sees so I change into it then and there. One I'm done I glance around to find two girls and three other boys are here other than Curl's and me. One was tan and beautiful but my god did she know it, a right slut that one. Another girl looked like a real chav and was scraping her hair back so much I'm surprised it didn't rip off. There was a black, sporty looking guy who I swear I had seen before. Next to him although they weren't talking was a white dude that looked like a wannabe gangster. He wouldn't last five minutes in Juvie. I look past him to see a weird looking dude that seemed a bit mental. The adult dude ushered us to go outside so I sauntered out after them. The dude lined us all up so we were leaning on a hand-rail and started doing the typical rave.

"This is it," He started," It's your chance to do something positive. Give something back," I couldn't help but give a quiet snort of laughter, earning a glare from the adult guy before he continued.

"You can help people. You can really make a difference to people's lives. That's what community service is all about. There are people out there that think your scum. You have an opportunity to show them there wrong." That's when the curly dude decides to speak up,

"Yeah, but what if there right?" The chav gawps at him and I smirk.

"No offence," Curls say pointing to gangster-wannabe, "But I'm thinking some people are just born criminals," The gangster dude with the stupid hat frowns and threatens curls saying,

"Are you looking to get stabbed," I burst out laughing at that.

"Hey, stab me first so I don't have to keep looking at how lopsided your face is," I comment making him advance on me causing me to burst out laughing… again. Maybe this'll be fun.

"What? You wanna cuddle?" He frowns and walks back to his place. Curls laughs and continues,

"But did you see my point there? Born criminals," As if on cue someone cell phone rings. Slutty chews on her gum before answering it saying,

"Hey," Adult guy ignores her and starts talking,

"It doesn't matter what you've done in the past," He says glaring at me, while I roll my eyes. Slut talks over him and says into the phone,

"Doing my community service," The guy starts to get irritated,

"Hey," He says in monotone to slut. She ignores him and says into the phone,

"Boring as fuck." I groan as adult dude says," Excuse me? Hello, I'm still talking here," Slutty replies with an obnoxious tone,

"What I thought you'd finished?" He then booms out,

"Do you see my lips still moving, that means I'm still talking!" I take that as my chance to light a fag.

"Yeah, but you could have been yawning or chewing…" Curl's says and I smile. The guy snaps and shouts,

"Hang up the phone!"

"My probation worker… Ha don't be disgusting." Slag says as the black dude shouts "Hang up!"

"You right there, weird kid?" Curl's says to the kid that stares.

"Talk to you later," Slut says into the phone at the same time Curly makes a kissy face at Gangster.

"I'll rip out your throat and shit down your neck," Gangster threatens Curl's.

"But honey I thought you were constipated?" I ask him in a fake concerned voice.

"Fuck up," He says going red.

"You see? Me and you have got each other's back," Curl's says putting his arm around me.

"Hey Breanna, is it? You're not allowed to smoke during this time!" Probation worker guy says but I just shrug saying,

"It's been six bloody months of torture without it, man. Can't take that away from me, you wanker," Okay so maybe I might be getting offensive.

"Why didn't you just go outside to have one?" The athletic dude says like I'm a twat.

"Because I was in bloody Juvie, you twat," I say taking a nice long drag.

"You're a kid?" Curl's asks slowly pulling away,

"Eighteen today," I say smoking again. He secures his arm back around my shoulders.

"Put it out!" The dude asks,

"What's your name again?" I ask irritated,

"Tony, your probation officer," He says basically breathing fire now.

"Well sorry Tony. You'd think you'd have more consideration for someone who was locked up in the company of criminal youths. I mean I was raped multiple times and my only memory of my loving parents was stolen," I say dramatically, causing all of them to gawp at me. I laugh at them all loudly.

"Nah I'm just kidding around. I've not been raped and my b*tch of a mothers still alive unfortunately." The chav still stares at me mouth open.

"Close your mouth love, you'll catch flies," I say closing her mouth for her.

"I shouldn't be here, man," The athletic dude whines. I was about to say something but Tony cut me off,

"Look we need to work as a team." I spin around laughing as I see gangster grabbing Curl's by the scruff of the ugly orange uniform.

"Hey, that's enough," Tony says trying to break them up.

"Can I move to a different group? This isn't going to work for me," The black athletic dude says.

"Er, wot makes ya think that yo betta than os?" The chav says in a horrific accent. I crack up laughing, my fag hanging from my mouth.

"This just gets better and better," I chuckle,

"What is that accent?" Curl's asks laughing,

"Is that for real?" Athlete dude asks,

"Wot, are ya tryin ta say somethin, then yah," I'm nearly crying now.

"Jesus Christ and I thought Juvie was good! Yo betta than os?" I mock, through laughter.

"Is it- are you? That's just a noise. Are we supposed to understand her?" Curl's say causing me to giggle some more.

"Do yo understand that?" She says pulling the finger at us.

"I think she likes me," He says teasingly pulling gangster to him, causing wannabe to start to attack him. We all laugh as Nathan lets out little yells and Tony rushes forward. Where not heartless but it was obvious he was fine.

"Do it man, do it!" Gangster yells as Curl's puts up his hands like a boxer jokingly. Gangster was agro now and everyone but weird kid was laughing. Tony drags gangster away and we all laugh heading down to our first task.

Painting benches. Bloody benches for god's sake. I had found out everyone's names now and was working on the same one as Kelly and Nathan. All of a sudden Gary started having a spaz.

"Oh, man there's paint on my cap! This is bullshit!"

"So is your face but we don't complain." I snort,

"Fuck up you bitch. I fucking hate you!" I fake-pout and say,

"Well there goes my plans for little baby Gary's," He growls then storms away kicking the can of paint into the water. Once he was gone I said,

"What a pleasant, chap," As I slap white paint onto the benches. Suddenly Alisha or slut says,

"I know you."

"Nah you don't," Curtis/ athletic dude says,

"Yes I do. You're that runner guy… You screwed up big time," His head shot up and he says,

"Nah, you didn't notice, yeah? Thanks for reminding me," I ignore them and concentrate on Nathan and Kelly.

"So I'm guessing… shopliftin'? No?" Nathan asks Kelly in his strong accent.

"Don't act like ya know me cos' ya don't," I roll my eyes and continue slapping on paint.

"I'm just making conversation. This is a chance to network with all the young offenders. We should be swappin' tips- brainstorming."

"Come on, Kell's, what'd you do?" I ask her,

"This girl called me a slag so I go' in a fight," I nod my head uninterested.

"Was this on the Jeremy Kyle show?" Nathan asks her.

"No it was down at Argo's,"

"Argos?" Nathan whispers in fake disappointment.

"You know what you should have done? You should have got one of those little pens they have and jabbed it in her eye," I cover a snort of laughter and Nathan gives me a look of appreciation before turning to Simon/weird kid.

"What about you, weird kid?" Simons head jerks up and he looks at us with his creepy eyes,

"Don't take this the wrong way or anythin' but you look like a panty sniffer," Nathan says miming someone sniffing something.

"I'm not a panty sniffer. I'm not a pervert." He says in a strange voice. Curly (or Nathan) makes some weird grovelling noises, before pretending to wank his paint-brush.

"I tried to burn someone's house down," Weird kid blurts out. Nathan makes a comical noise that sounded like fa-ha-ha and I can't help but join in. I go up behind Nathan and use my paint brush in a motion like stabbing someone while widening my eyes to look like Simon. Kelly and Nathan burst out laughing and I grin.

"What did you do?" I ask Nathan.

"I was done for eating some pic, n, mix," I shake my head at his stupidity.

"Bollocks," Kelly says.

"What about you, Breanna?" Nathan says smirking at me.

"Let's just say it was gang related and leave it at that, aye?" I say.

"Oh, I hear a tint of Irish in there, no?" He asks and I nod, rolling my eyes. There's a crack of thunder causing Nathan to say,

"What is going on with this weather?" Suddenly Tony pops up behind Kelly, pointing at the tipped over paint can Gary kicked and asks,

"How'd that happen? I mean, you've been here five seconds? It's painting benches? How'd you screw that up? You tell me because I've got no idea." Nathan has his cheeky smile in place and he looks as though he's about to say something until a massive and I mean massive chunk of hail falls from the sky, crashing into a car. Some of us yell but I try to stay calm.

"That's my car!" Tony yells. Correction, Tony's car. Nathan laughs and says something along the lines of, 'Classic'. He grins until a humongous hail chunk lands in the water behind us. Cue the screaming.

"Okay, so I'm a little freaked out," Nathan said. Damn, even in the middle of a freak storm I still find his accent sexy. Wait… What?

"What is that?" I ask pointing to the weird black cloud that was advancing on us. Hail the size of fridges start falling around us.

"Okay let's get inside. Move!" Tony yells. We immediately start sprinting to the entrance of the Community centre. Some of us scream and yell as we go and I push myself forward.

"Keep going," Tony yells as we near the door. Once we get to it we find it locked.

"Hurry up! Open it!" I yell at Tony.

"I'm trying!" Tony shouts as we all scream at him.

"Open the fucking door!" Alisha yells and he whips around shouting,

"Don't speak to me like that!" Just then a huge lightning strike shoots through the air hitting us. We all scream and a pain rips through my body. We fly back through the air and I land half on top of something. We should be dead.


End file.
